What If? Aayla Secura
by Mister FanFiction
Summary: A what if story featuring a scenario that Aayla Secura didn't die in Order 66.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: What if?

A/U: This is simply what the title says, a what if story. Basically, what if Aayla Secura managed to survive Order 66 and like Yoda and Obi Wan. Yes it features my own little O.C. so without further a do here is 'What if?'

Chapter I:

'_Ugh, my head… My whole body for that matter… What happened?'_ questioned the young Twi'lek woman as she slowly dragged her mind out of the fog that had been unconsciousness and the feeling in her body slowly began to come back to her. Aayla Secura took some test breaths and was glad to find that she wasn't in any great danger or anything like that, her body was in pain but her Jedi training would be enough to keep it at bay for the time being. So at the moment she focused on trying to recall what had been responsible for her current condition, although there was something in the back of her mind that told her that she really didn't want to remember what had happened.

'_The Clone Troopers… They… They betrayed me… Shot me and left me to die… Why?'_ she thought as she pulled herself to her knees, breathing heavily as she got her body moving once again. A couple of wounds on her back protested harshly as she did so but she managed to put it out of her mind as she began to formulate something of a plan to get off of this planet.

'_There has to be some sort of transport, something here. It may not be a great place on the list of spacer hangouts, but there's always some tourist company running a transport here.'_ Aayla thought as she climbed up to her feet and took a shuttering breath, calling on the Force to steady her body and mind. She could not afford to be week or let herself be in pain until she was off of Felucia and sought out any Jedi that may have survived what happened to their powerful order. "Better get going. No point in staying around here anymore. Too many bad memories here." She muttered bitterly as she located her lightsaber through the Force and called it to her person and took off as fast as her injured body would allow her in a direction that wasn't a guarantee of safety or the like.

"So, you don't mind doing this Mal?" asked the form of a young woman with worried look on her face. To be honest she wished that the youth that she was talking to would reconsider this whole thing.

"Look, I already told you Ras, I don't. Besides, I think it'd be a good test for me. Don't worry; I won't go getting into trouble, not like there's any trouble to get into out here in the back of nowhere." Mal said as he swept his white blonde hair out of his face. His astro mech droid chirped and whistled its agreement.

"If I can't talk you out of this fool stunt, all I can ask you is that you don't get in the way of Empire, we can't afford another brush with them so soon alright?" Ras asked as the alerts that signaled Mal's entrance into the atmosphere of Felucia.

"Yeah whatever Ras, I'm cutting this short, I'm on my way planet side. Later." Mal said cutting off the communication and putting his focus on the task in front of him. He couldn't explain it but he had the curious ability to foresee things before they happen, or at least something close to it. Ras O'Cowell, his adopted older sister had on more than one occasion commented that he might be a Jedi using the Force to help him and the Rebel Alliance and Mal Valdaran didn't exactly decline that idea, but he didn't want to accept it either. If he accepted it now he would have to admit that it had been his fault that his birth parents had given up their lives to save his, not that he wasn't grateful for that, but he wasn't so sure that he could handle that. The BTL-Y fighter that he was flying managed to make it into lower atmosphere of Felucia and he instinctively reached out, hoping to whatever gods would heed him that there weren't any Imperial fighters or forces on the ground. He didn't feel anything, although he did find something interesting, a presence that was similar to his own, something that could tap into, and he had to give it to this incident, the Force as well.

"Hey Four T, looks like we're not alone out here buddy, not by a long shot. It's not the Empire, but I don't want to make things too out there so we're going to play it safe. Got that?" Mal asked his droid.

"Understood. Activate weapons systems?" the droid asked curiously.

"Not this time buddy, but you might not want to put it too far off. In the mean time help me find some place to land this bucket of bolts would you?" Mal said looking at the sensor read outs scanning for a place to set the Y-Wing.

"Affirmative." Four T said as it tapped into the sensor data to help his owner out.

Aayla Secura paused for what seemed to be the fourth in the last half hour that she'd been keeping track, although it could have been something like the tenth, not that it mattered. She'd made some serious headway into the direction that she'd been heading, although she wasn't sure that she should be continuing on in this direction. Just as she was going to stay put and let sleep she felt something in the Force, something that surprised her greatly. It was someone in the Force, albeit a young presence in the Force and not one that belonged to someone like fellow masters Yoda and Obi Wan, both of whom she had hoped would have survived that horrible act of betrayal by the Clone Troopers. She reached out with her mind to the other presence in the Force, hoping to glean some sort of information off of it, and more importantly if this person had any sort of intention of hurting her or if they knew that she was here.

'_Well they know I'm here now. I just hope they don't want to kill me, in my current condition they might actually accomplish that goal if they really put their heart into it._' Aayla thought grimly as she subtly nudged the pilot of the ship closer to where she was, if she was lucky she wouldn't have to harm the pilot, and she might be able to get a simple ride to somewhere and then maybe try and search out Obi Wan or whoever might have survived this mess.

"Four T, I've found a place to set down buddy. Hang tight." Mal said as he brought his fighter down into a clearing close to where Aayla Secura was waiting. She would not reveal herself just yet; if her ride was someone that would sooner hand her over to the very people that had tried and failed to kill her there would be little good wrought from exposing herself. She had no idea how long she had been here, but it was clear that she had been here for some time now, even though she didn't know exactly how long she had been here. The craft set down in the clearing, it was a BTL-Y, a two person bomber unit and a very sturdy fighting vessel in the right hands, young Anakin Skywalker had proven that several times in several tight spots. Somehow something told her that Anakin had been part of what had happened, the council knew that he was far to comfortable with the Chancellor, and that he would easily be swayed by the words that came out of the mouth of that politician. However that didn't mean that it was his fault entirely, but she wasn't going to take chances and would wait to see who it was that came to her aid. Soon a young man climbed out of the main cockpit with a blaster pistol drawn, the very same one that Captain Rex of the 501st Legion wielded, a DC-17 and she expected that another one was at his hip and was just as ready and primed as the one in his hand was.

"Whoever's there, come out with your hands up and weapons you might have where I can see 'em. I don't want any surprises!" called the young man as he removed his piloting helmet and shook loose his white blonde hair. He looked like he was no older than eighteen years old, yet his actions were those belonging to someone older and more serious than one his age should ever have been, even as a Jedi Knight. Deciding that his request was acceptable, Aayla stepped out of the forest line with her blue hands up palms facing him, her lightsaber on the front of her waist, which swayed gently as she revealed herself to him. Every few paces her face contorted in pain, she was a Jedi Guardian after all so physical pain was nothing new to her; in fact the blaster bolts that had attempted to do her in had hurt like hell, and their wounds still hurt even though they no longer were there to cause pain physically.

"I mean you no harm, my name is Aayla Secura. I was, and perhaps still am, a Jedi. I am in need of…" Aayla started before the exhaustion that she'd been putting off for some time now finally caught up with her. This was fine by her, she would take this time to commune with the Force, and to let herself rest and recover for what little could be done without the help of the bacta tanks or any such other technologies to help her along.

"Frakk it… Four T, make sure the engines are idling, we're gonna be splitting as soon as we get things all sorted." Mal said hopping from the cockpit and rushing to the fallen twi'lek, slipping his blaster into it's holster and picked her head up in his arms, as he scanned her face for any signs of damage or injury that would call for his immediate attention. He couldn't find any although there were several burn wounds on her lower back and up to her shoulder blades, they were old and had long since healed, but there was no doubt that she was telling the truth about her status as a Jedi, after all Obi Wan Kenobi had told the budding Rebel Alliance that there were three other Jedi out there, and lady luck had been with Mal Valdaran as he managed to find one of those other three Jedi that Obi Wan had mentioned. "Well, it won't do much good unless we get off this plant infested rock will it Lady Jedi?" he asked standing and cradling Aayla in his arms and heading back to the BTL-Y to leave the planet Felucia behind, unaware that another Jedi, Shaak Ti had taken refuge on the planet and had been the one keeping Aayla alive even though she kept herself out of sight and touch with her fellow Jedi.

As Mal loaded Aayla into his BTL-Y, he grabbed one of Aayla's lightsabers and clipped to his own utility belt, wondering why a Jedi would be caring two lightsabers. It wasn't his place to ask her, nor would it matter to him why she chose to use two lightsabers as he would hold onto one. After all if he really was a Jedi then there would be no problem with him carrying a lightsaber with him now, and it would be possible that Aayla wouldn't mind him carrying around one of her lightsabers, if for no other reason that she wouldn't be wielding two lightsabers let alone one anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Aayla Secura wasn't sure what was more depressing, knowing that she was among the last of a very small group of surviving Jedi, or the fact that the clone troopers that she'd fought beside, and trusted her life to, had betrayed her. The clone troopers weren't loyal to the Jedi, not entirely, they were loyal to the Senate and formed the Republic Army, or at least the great bulk of it, but they had always held the Jedi in high regard. To betray the Jedi, especially one that had no ill will against them, meant that there was someone even more powerful that the troopers were answering to and Aayla Secura had always believed that Palpatine had something to do with it, while the council had their suspicions about him, Aayla felt it in her gut that there was something off about him. At least right now she was safe and she wouldn't have to worry about any of that for the moment, all she was focused on was getting better and doing what she could to repay the people that had been responsible for saving her life.

"_How is she Mal? Doing any better?" came a distorted voice; the distortion wasn't something wrong with her ears, but the effect of being submerged in a tank of bacta._

"_I guess she's doing alright. Her vitals haven't dropped, and the medical droid said that she's actually doing a lot better. Seems someone was taking care of her on that planet." _

_Though Aayla didn't show it, she had no strength or will to alert the two other figures who were having the conversation about her current state of being to her, the knowledge that someone had been taking care of her after the troopers attempted to kill her. Had anyone else on that planet survived what had happened to the Jedi Order? Or had someone come to the planet after the deed and done the best to keep her alive? If that was the case then who had it been exactly, not that it mattered since they were probably dead by now anyway, what with the way the clone troopers worked so damned efficiently to take care of a target._

"_So, you said that she might be another Jedi? Have you contacted Master Kenobi?" asked the female voice, deciding to change the track of their conversation._

"_Yeah, when I described her to him he told me that her name was Aayla Secura and she would be a valuable asset to us when she gets back on her feet." the male replied with a tone that revealed that he was tired._

"_One Jedi's a great asset, two's a treasure. You should get some sleep Mal, Jedi Secura isn't going anywhere anytime soon. Besides, when was the last time you actually got some sleep, and I mean more than a nap stolen here or there?"_

_The conversation between the two humans, or at least they were humanoid, after all just because you looked human, had more or less the same body parts and functions as well as needs, that didn't mean that you were human, seemed to take on a more personal tone to it. Aayla wondered if the two of them were lovers or in a relationship, it certainly seemed that way, but she could just be reading too much into it, which wouldn't be too far fetched since she wasn't sure that she would make any sense right now either._

"_I know," the one called Mal, the male, started, "but I want to be here when she's finally able to leave that tank. Aside from Obi-Wan, she's the best bet to pursue my training as a Jedi." Mal said with a passion._

_At first, Aayla wasn't sure what sort of training the young man was talking about, she wasn't as good a pilot as Obi-Wan or Anakin, and she figured that he was talking about becoming a Jedi, which made sense when she considered that he'd been using the Force in a very instinctual way, scanning the planet and his surroundings to ensure that he wasn't in any real danger before picking her up. It would be good to train someone, it had been far too long since she'd been assigned a learner and if she could help play a part in reviving the Jedi Order then she was all for it._

"_Right. Go get some sleep Mal. You can waste time here later on." the female voice said, this time with a forceful edge that made it sound like a command rather than a suggestion._

"_Fine Ra, I'll go get some sleep, but only 'cause you won't leave me alone if I don't." Mal said with an annoyed sort of tone._

_Though Aayla couldn't see it, she imagined the young man named Mal would have gotten up off of whatever he was sitting on or leaning against and headed towards the door and, with the hiss of an automatic door opening, left the room. For a while she wondered if it had been the woman called Ras that had left and Mal was the one still in the room, or if they'd both left the room and Aayla was alone in the room, save for the humming technology that was keeping the room running. Soon enough though she had her answer._

"_You'd better not get Mal's hopes up then bite it Lady Jedi." came a distinctively female voice. "Or Jedi or no, I will make you pay, count on it."_

_The threat was deadly real and Aayla could tell that without the force to read the woman's emotions, however Aayla couldn't say yes or no that she would meet Mal's expectations simply because she had no idea what those were and if she indeed could teach him, after all she had her own problems to deal with right now._

_I'll try not too, I promise that, but I'm not a god and I'm not infallible, so all I can do is offer you my promise to do my best._ Aayla thought as the door hissed open the closed a minute or so later.

It had almost been a week since her rescue from Felucia and in that time Aayla Secura knew that between the Force, and the Bacta, she had made a good deal of headway with her recovery and she hoped that soon she could get out of the tank of healing fluid and walk around and see where she was and where she was. One of her bright points was when Mal Valdaran came to inform her of things that didn't mean much to her simply because she had no idea of what was going on in the compound that she was being treated in. One thing was clear though, whoever this 'Emperor' was, he was in no way, shape, form or fashion, anyone that she could expect to give her any sort of assistance, and that her best chance of anything was to remain with this budding Rebellion, and that's what she planned on doing.

"Hey there Aayla, I've got good news for you." said as he initiated their now routine one sided conversation wither her.

"I hear from the doctors that you should be able to leave the bacta tank today. Though you won't be able to do much, it's got to be better than just floating around and doing nothing all day and night right?" Mal asked with a smile.

It had become a common thing for Aayla to convey her emotions via the Force while she was in the bacta, which in itself was a form of training; she was having him decipher her emotions based on what he knew of his own and what he knew of the Force. It became clear that Obi0-Wan had at least instructed the boy in this same manner as he was quick to catch on and help convey things far more accurately than before when he was using just his voice.

_I can finally get out of this chizk bacta tank? Thank the Force! I'll finally get the chance to stretch these limbs and be of some damned use around here._ Aayla thought, happiness radiating off of her via the Force.

"I knew that'd make you happy. You'll probably have to wait until later on tonight though. We had a run in with an Imperial blockade and there are a lot of people that need help. The doctor wants to put them ahead of you since you're out of the woods right now. But still it's great news right?" Mal asked pressing his hand against the glass of bacta tank.


End file.
